Deux fils d'une même trame
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Deux vies, deux histoires, deux fils d'une même trame. Réponse au défi du lauréat du Poney Fringant. Texte écrit à quatre mains avec Irilde


**Au pays du Poney Fringant, quand parle la Lauréate, les auteurs s'inclinent.**

**Cette fois-ci, la Lauréate avait dit "Deux". Ce texte est donc le résultat d'un défi écrit à quatre mains avec Irilde, que je remercie pour sa patience à mon égard :)**

**Saurez-vous nous différencier ?**

* * *

><p><span>Deux fils d'une même trame<span>

Je n'aurais pas dû naître ce jour-là. On m'a raconté que j'étais venue bien trop tôt : ma mère, occupée à son échoppe, a été surprise par les premières douleurs alors qu'elle tendait sa commande à une cliente. La brave femme s'y connaissait, par chance, et a tout de suite fait appeler la meilleure accoucheuse de Minas Tirith. Je suis née, trop petite et trop vite, sur le plancher rude d'une boutique de bougies.

Quand Folca est né son père l'a tenu dans ses bras un court instant, puis a hoché la tête avant de le reposer dans son berceau. Il est sorti sans rien ajouter, a grondé ses enfants parce que le bruit qu'ils faisaient empêchait leur mère de se reposer. Il est monté sur son cheval et il est parti vers le village. À son retour il a embrassé sa femme et lui a mis dans la main une fibule d'ambre et d'or. Sa manière à lui de la remercier de lui avoir donné un troisième fils.

oOoOoOo

Ce plancher a été tout l'univers de ma petite enfance. J'y ai contemplé, éblouie, les hautes étagères de la boutique et les fragiles édifices de cire colorée qui les occupaient. J'ai pleuré sur ce plancher, je m'y suis cogné la tête, j'y ai croisé de jolies souris et j'ai câliné le chat qui les a pourchassées. J'ai longtemps rampé sur ces planches pour suivre la longue jupe de ma mère. J'ai rechigné à me lever jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, un homme merveilleux et tout vêtu de fer revienne enfin à sa famille.

— Ma petite Vanaeth, comme tu as grandi ! Viens embrasser ton père !

Mes parents se ressemblent autant que deux oisillons d'un même nid. Mais après tout, pour des cousins, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Ils partagent leur forte carrure, leurs tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes, et cette façon terrible de froncer les sourcils quand je casse quelque chose. Ils ont le même bon sens et le même rire sonore, un rire que l'on entend dans tout le quartier quand ils s'amusent vraiment. Cela me plaît qu'ils soient aussi semblables, je les en aime deux fois plus. Mais je crois que, si je devais me marier un jour, j'aimerais épouser un homme d'un genre nouveau.

Les parents de Folca sont l'exact opposé de l'autre. Autant Papa a la main leste, la voix qui tonne et le rire facile, autant Maman est silencieuse, douce, et le plus souvent très fatiguée. Grand-mère, elle aime beaucoup donner des conseils à sa bru. Grand-père ne semble être là que pour ses petits enfants. Pour le reste, il somnole au coin du feu. Beofor monte déjà à cheval, Fredda a deux longues nattes. Folca a essayé de tirer dessus une fois et il s'est pris une claque. Et puis il y a Bogga. Bogga n'est pas fort. Bogga met du temps à comprendre. Bogga lui prête toujours ses jouets, il est toujours d'accord avec Folca et le laisse inventer l'histoire. Bogga casse tout.

Grand père lui a expliqué que c'est parce qu'il est né le dernier jour du mois.

- Ceux qui naissent le dernier jour sont des maladroits. Ceux qui naissent le premier jour sont des fiers guerriers

- Et ceux qui sont nés au milieu?

- Ils posent beaucoup de questions

oOoOoOo

Mère n'a pas voulu m'expliquer comment son ventre était devenu si rond. Pourtant je la connais, ma mère, et elle n'est pas du genre à s'empiffrer de tartes et de pâtés comme la grosse marchande du bout de la rue.

Père n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi Mère avait dû rester au lit pendant des semaines. Quand je me suis inquiétée, ce jour d'été où il faisait si chaud et où toutes les matrones du voisinage sont brusquement accourues alors que Mère se mettait à crier comme une furie à l'étage, il m'a presque claqué la porte au nez et m'a ordonné d'aller jouer chez Lotharien.

Mais ce que je ne comprends vraiment, vraiment pas, c'est pourquoi notre maison est maintenant envahie par les pleurs de cette horrible figure rose et fripée qui me tient apparemment lieu de nouveau petit frère !

Folca se penche par dessus le berceau pour essayer d'apercevoir sa petite sœur. Les bords sont légèrement trop hauts pour lui alors il saute pour mieux distinguer le petit visage qui disparait dans l'amoncellement de couvertures. Beofor lui fait discrètement signe d'arrêter. Le gamin ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Il voulait un petit frère. Et puis il est un peu triste de ne plus être le plus petit. Celui qui a le droit de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Maman et qui a le droit de réclamer un deuxième bisou avant d'aller dormir, parce qu'il ne risque pas de se rendre ridicule, contrairement à Bogga qui a déjà sept ans.

Papa est parti juste après avoir vu le bébé, et on ne l'a pas revu de la journée. Quand il rentre le soir et qu'il embrasse son fils, il empeste l'alcool.

oOoOoOo

Vanaeth arracha en pestant sa poupée des mains du petit Firmin.

— Laisse ça, espèce de sale petit gobelin !

La précieuse poupée, simple sac de toile rempli de son et orné d'une éphémère chevelure de paille, portait déjà les marques de petites mains crasseuses.

Le petit Firmin aimait beaucoup attraper toutes les jolies choses qui passaient à sa portée, mais il ne savait pas encore prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne put que regarder son orgueilleuse grande sœur, les lèvres tremblantes, l'œil humide, et l'air aussi désemparé qu'un chiot que l'on punit.

— Oh non, non, ne pleure pas Firmin, se reprit aussitôt Vanaeth en tendant les bras au garçonnet. Ne fais pas ce regard-là. Viens me voir, allons, viens. Est-ce qu'elle te plaît, ma poupée ? Veux-tu que j'aille chercher notre Mère, petit homme ?

Tout compte fait, un petit frère c'était plus intéressant qu'une poupée.

De l'avis de Folca, la meilleure saison c'est l'hiver. D'abord parce que c'est celle où les grands ont le plus de temps à leur consacrer. Ensuite c'est la saison des boules de neige. Le plus souvent, ils vont affronter les enfants voisins. Comme Folca ne tire pas très fort et qu'il ne sait pas encore bien viser, il a pour tâche de fabriquer les boules et de les empiler en tas, avec Bogga, pendant que Beofor et Fredda font pleuvoir les projectiles sur les assaillants. Parfois ils le laissent en lancer quelques unes, quand le tas est suffisamment gros. L'été, il va jouer au cerceau, aux osselets et à la toupie avec Anlaf et Drythen.

Mais le mieux, c'est quand Fredda vient jouer avec eux. C'est tout le temps elle qui commande mais c'est elle qui a eu l'idée du Grand Voyage. C'est avec elle qu'ils se rendent à la Lande aux Ajoncs, pour voir danser les fantômes et les Hommes-Sauvages et sur le Pont des Morts pour défier le Seigneur des Os. La Lande aux Ajoncs c'est leur secret, à Bogga, à Fredda et à lui.

Folca a parfois songé à montrer la Lande à la petite Frogga. Parce qu'elle est gentille et qu'elle a de jolis rubans.

oOoOoOo

J'aurais dû le voir venir. Ça faisait des jours que je la sentais trembloter, chaque fois que j'osais en approcher le bout de ma langue. J'avais si peur que je n'osais en parler à personne ... et ce matin, face au miroir de Mère, mes terreurs se sont confirmées : j'ai perdu une dent. Un affreux trou noir défigure mon sourire. Cette fois je ne peux plus retenir mes sanglots.

Mère accourt m'en entendant gémir et me trouve effondrée au pied du mur, en larmes, tenant le miroir retourné pour ne plus croiser mon reflet.

— Mais enfin Vanaeth, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce qu'on a idée de hurler comme ça, avec ton petit frère qui dort ! Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ?

Je secoue la tête et je me couvre la bouche d'un geste de la main.

— Ma dent ... ma dent !

— Oh, ce n'est que ça, répond calmement Mère en s'agenouillant près de moi. Fais voir.

Elle saisit mon menton d'un geste qui n'admet pas de résistance, et je suis bien obligée d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour dévoiler les dégâts.

— Est-ce que les autres vont tomber aussi ? dis-je en reniflant. Est-ce que je vais les perdre comme la grosse marchande du bout de la rue ?

— Oui ma fille, elles vont tomber.

La sentence de ma mère me fait pousser un cri d'horreur ... que j'arrête en la voyant sourire.

— Mais elles vont repousser, bête que tu es !

Quand Folca a senti sa dent bouger, il a d'abord eu très peur. Il a cru qu'il devenait vieux, comme Grand-père qui fait des sourires pleins de trous. Sa mère l'a traité de nigaud.

"Ta première dent qui tombe, met-là sous ton oreiller souffle Grand-mère. La petite souris t'apportera un cadeau."

En attendant, avoir une dent qui bouge c'est plutôt rigolo, mais très vite Folca en a assez de ce truc qui se balance et qui ne semble pas vouloir tomber. Il y a bien la solution de son ami Anlaf mais le gamin a trop peur pour attacher sa dent à la porte.

Un soir il y a des pommes pour le dessert. Quand Folca finit la sienne, il tient dans sa main le trognon... et sa dent a disparu! Heureusement le lendemain son cadeau est bien sous l'oreiller.

oOoOoOo

— Regarde bien, maintenant. Je vais t'apprendre à casser un œuf. Il faut bien le tenir, et frapper un petit coup sec.

— Comme ça ?

— Oui, ce n'est pas trop mal. Maintenant, écarte les deux moitiés de la coquille, mais surtout ... attention !

— Oh, pardon Mère.

— Bon, laissons les œufs de côté pour l'instant. Tu vas plutôt émincer des oignons. Tiens, tu ferais bien de prendre un mouchoir pour t'essuyer les yeux. Les oignons sont des êtres sensibles, et quand on les coupe ils poussent des cris déchirants qui font pleurer n'importe qui.

— C'est vrai ?

Mère réprime un petit rire derrière sa main. Je ne peux vraiment jamais lui faire confiance.

A huit ans, Folca sait monter à cheval. Il sait se servir d'une fronde. Il sait pêcher dans les petits cours d'eaux qui vont se jeter dans l'Anduin. Il sait faire un feu et son père lui enseigne le maniement de l'épée.

À la maison, il doit rentrer le bois, aider ses frères à soigner les chevaux et donner un coup de main pour les récoltes.

Parfois, il va poser des collets avec ses amis. C'est son grand père qui lui a appris à les faire. C'est aussi lui qui en hiver lui apprend à faire des nœuds, à sculpter le bois.

Il lui parle des terres qui s'étendent à l'Ouest, à l'Est, au Nord et au Sud. Il lui parle de Meduseld, du Roi, des cavaliers, du serment. Il parle du Roi qui était avant Théoden, et celui d'avant, et celui encore d'avant, et celui d'il y a si longtemps que Grand-père lui même n'était pas né.

Il lui apprend les poèmes et les chants, et les légendes. Il lui montre comment s'adresser aux Puissants: le Seigneur du Ciel, la Dame des Étoiles, le Seigneur des Morts et les ancêtres, les nôtres et ceux de nos chevaux. Il connait toutes les réponses, et quand il ne sait pas, il se tait.

oOoOoOo

Depuis deux jours, j'ai de plus en plus mal au ventre. Peut-être est-ce à cause du poisson que j'ai mangé l'autre jour chez Lotharien et qui n'avais pas l'air très frais ? Dans le doute, je suis sûre que c'est la faute de Lotharien. Elle n'est plus du tout aussi gentille qu'avant. Ça fait bien deux mois qu'elle me regarde de haut et qu'elle ne veut même plus jouer à la poupée. Quelle pimbêche ! Heureusement que mon petit Firmin continue à faire tout ce que je lui demande.

Un brusque spasme me coupe la respiration au milieu du dîner. Père me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu as l'air bien pâle, ma petite. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger et prendre une bonne nuit de repos.

— Oui, Père, dis-je en quittant la table sans protester.

Mes douleurs deviennent si lancinantes qu'elles me coupent l'appétit de toute façon. La nuit se passe sans encombre ... mais une drôle de sensation me prend au réveil. On dirait qu'une odeur de rouille a envahi la chambre, et il me semble sentir une sorte d'humidité dans les draps, entre mes jambes ...

Je soulève la couverture et je hurle d'horreur.

Mère ouvre la porte et se plante dans l'encadrement, les poings plantés sur les hanches.

— Vanaeth, si tu continues à crier comme ça pour un oui ou pour un non alors que tout le monde dort encore, je ...

— Mais Mère ! criai-je avec effroi. Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang !

— Ah, soupire Mère en s'approchant. C'est donc cela.

— Est-ce que je suis très malade ? demandé-je d'une toute petite voix.

— Pas plus que toutes les femmes de cette Terre, jeune fille, me rassure Mère en me caressant le front. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut et nous allons laver tes draps avant que ton Père ne les voie. Les hommes font les bravaches, tu sais, mais rien ne leur fait plus peur que le sang d'une femme.

Allongé sur son lit Folca pense qu'il va mourir. Voilà plusieurs jours que la fièvre refuse de baisser et qu'il peut à peine se nourrir. Bogga est couché juste à côté de lui. Les parents ont envoyé chercher la vieille Edda qui connait toutes les plantes et les remèdes. Ils s'inquiètent surtout pour la petite Folcwyne qui n'a que cinq ans.

La maison est silencieuse. Au-dessus du lit des deux petits malades on a accroché des roseaux et des ajoncs pour chasser les miasmes. Ranhild, la grand-mère et Edda se relaient à leur chevet. On les maintient bien au chaud en frottant de temps en temps leurs membres avec de l'alcool. La veille, la guérisseuse s'est décidée à leur poser des sangsues.

Le père prie de toutes ses forces le Puissant du ciel de lui conserver ses deux fils.

Folca s'en tire. C'est un garçon solide et résistant. Comme l'a dit la vieille Edda son père peut être fier de lui. Bogga a eu moins de chance.

oOoOoOo

Cette année, le frère de notre père est venu nous rendre visite pour quelques mois. Il habite loin d'ici, à l'ouest, dans les montagnes d'Ered Nimrais, et vient nous présenter sa nouvelle épouse qu'il est allée chercher au pays de Rohan.

Je ne saurais pas dire si ma tante Fréawyn est plutôt hautaine ou timide, car elle parle peu et semble mal à son aise dans notre grande cité. Je ne la vois tranquille que lorsqu'elle soigne son cheval ou lorsqu'elle lève des yeux admiratifs vers mon oncle. Elle est plus fine et plus pâle que ma mère, mais elle semble forte et résolue. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont attachés en tresses serrées sur sa nuque. Elle paraît si fière ! Et si différente des personnes que je croise tous les jours !

Quel étrange pays doit être le Rohan pour produire de telles personnes.

Dans sa jeunesse, le vieux Braed est allé au Gondor, lors d'une visite du Roi Théoden. Il pourrait en parler pendant des heures. Mundurg, la ville de pierre, avec ses maisons et ses ruelles étroites.

Fredda l'interroge inlassablement sur les jardins de Lossarnach, et sur l'Arbre blanc - c'est vrai qu'il est en argent?- Beofor hoche la tête d'un air supérieur chaque fois de Braed parle des cavaliers de Dol Amroth qui sont lourds et lents et qui ne savent pas monter à cheval. Folcwyne est ravie chaque fois qu'il évoque les belles dames et les nobles seigneurs de l'Ouest, Folca préfère les histoires sur Minas Morgul, et sur les bateaux.

Souvent il se demande si les guérisseurs du Gondor qui font tant de merveilles auraient pu sauver Bogga.

oOoOoOo

Si Vanaeth ne comptait qu'une tante jeune et farouche du côté de son père, elle été dotée par sa mère d'une bien grande famille – et surtout, d'une véritable armée de cousins plus ou moins éloignés.

Mère aimait à lui répéter qu'on s'était toujours mariés entre cousins dans la famille. Des générations entières nées entre le troisième et le cinquième niveau de Minas Tirith, assurait-elle avec fierté ! Mais Vanaeth ne se laissait pas séduire si facilement.

Elle faisait la moue devant le rire niais d'Edrar. Elle pinçait le nez face à l'haleine de Voldaglon. Elle soupirait d'ennui en écoutant Rodorn et elle était atterrée par l'arrogance de Maronmar.

Non, décidément, il n'y avait pas de plus gentil garçon dans cette famille que son petit frère Firmin. Vanaeth était bien avancée.

Son premier cheval, Folca l'a eu à douze ans. Son père lui a offert un poulain bai dont le dressage n'était pas complètement achevé.

C'est le plus beau poulain du monde. Quand son père lui a demandé comment il comptait l'appeler il a répondu Felarof, ce qui lui a valu une taloche et l'ordre de ne pas dire de bêtises. Alors le gamin a réfléchi deux jours durant. Quand il ne réfléchissait pas il pensait à tout ce qu'il allait faire avec son poulain. À lui les longues galopades avec Beofor, les jeux avec les garçons plus âgés, la grande course du printemps. Il n'était plus un petit garçon, il avait un cheval et il pourrait laisser pousser ses cheveux en dessous des épaules.

Finalement il l'a appelé Whinnymuir, comme la Lande aux Ajoncs. Son père a haussé les épaules en disant qu'il ne grandirait jamais, mais Beofor a beaucoup aimé.

oOoOoOo

C'est la troisième choppe que Folca descend. Ou la quatrième? Il n'est plus très sûr. Autour de lui résonnent les cris, les rires et les invectives, qui se mêlent aux chants et à la flûte, et achèvent de lui donner le tournis. Ce soir, on fête les vainqueurs de la grande course. C'est un ami de Beofor qui l'a emporté. Folca a fini troisième. Des jeunes gens viennent de temps en temps lui taper l'épaule, on l'entoure, on lui sert à boire, et le garçon se grise de compliments, il se saoule au moins autant de paroles que de boissons. Il lui semble qu'il n'a jamais été aussi vivant que cette nuit.

Quand il renverse sa cinquième chope - sa sixième? - il comprend qu'il a trop bu. A côté, Drythen ronfle affalé sur la table.

Il faut maintenant rentrer chez soi, dans le noir, presque à l'aveuglette, accroché à Drythen et Anlaf qui ne sont pas en meilleur état que lui, s'arrêter pour vomir dans un fossé, essayer de faire taire Anlaf, des fois qu'une vieille s'aviserait de leur jeter ses eaux usées à la tête, s'arrêter une nouvelle fois pour se vider les entrailles, et s'affaler enfin sur sa couche en ronflant jusqu'au matin.

oOoOoOo

Osgiliath a été reconquise ! Tout Minas Tirith en est si heureuse que l'Intendant a décidé d'organiser de grandes célébrations au pied levé. Des fêtes et des bals s'improvisent à chaque étage de la cité et, chose encore plus exceptionnelle, Lotharien et moi avons reçu la permission d'y participer.

Tandis que nous nous affairons à rallonger l'ourlet de nos plus jolies robes, Lotharien soupire d'espoir à l'idée d'apercevoir peut-être le fils aîné de l'Intendant lors du bal.

— Il a si fière allure ! rêve-t-elle en tirant l'aiguille. Et quelle prestance, Vanaeth, tu ne trouves pas ? Je l'ai aperçu qui traversait la cité à cheval hier soir, et si tu avais vu comme son manteau était beau !

Je souris à part moi. Je ne rêve pas du noble Boromir, que je laisse bien volontiers à Lotharien. Mais qui sait quelles rencontres nous ferons ce soir ? Y aura-t-il un beau soldat ou un honnête fils de marchand pour me demander une danse ? Un bal peut réserver tant de surprises ...

La voix de Père hésite, bute sur les mots. Agenouillé dans l'herbe trempée, Folca tressaille à chaque syllabe. Ce jour est un grand jour. Père a fini de parler et lui tend la main. Son visage est solennel mais ses yeux sourient. Folca se relève pour recevoir de ses mains sa première épée. Lentement il l'élève et admire les motifs ornant la garde. Elle est vieille. Le cuivre de la garde s'est terni, les couleurs du fourreau sont un peu passées. C'est son épée. Il embrasse la lame et la remet dans son fourreau. Il ne la ceint pas encore. Demain il se rendra chez le troisième maréchal de la marche, il prêtera serment, et on lui nouera le baudrier à la taille. Il débutera alors son service militaire, comme tous les garçons de quinze ans et il sera enfin un cavalier du Rohan. Mais aujourd'hui Folca est devenu un homme, et ses sœurs le regardent avec admiration. Sa poitrine se gonfle et il a envie de... De quoi? De pleurer? De rire? Sans doute un peu des deux. Dans sa tête il grave les moindres détails de cette matinée. Le soleil qui monte dans le ciel, la légère brume qui plane sur les champs, les rubans rouges de ses sœurs, l'alouette qu'on entend chanter au loin, et, le plus précieux de tous, le sourire de sa mère.

Il a oublié de prononcer les mots attendus en rengainant son épée mais son père ne l'a pas relevé.

oOoOoOo

Comme nous avons ri, comme nous avons dansé dans cette nuit merveilleuse ! Lotharien était ravissante, sans doute un peu ivre, et quelques jeunes garçons l'ont je crois remarquée. Père m'a fait virevolter dans ses bras pour la plus grande joie de Mère, et j'ai poussé Firmin dans les bras d'une petite fille aux nattes brunes qui le dévorait des yeux.

À présent le jour se lève, et je suis l'une des rares encore assez vaillantes pour aider à balayer le sol et à ramener chez eux ceux qui ronflent sur le pavé.

L'un d'eux sourit comme un bienheureux, le nez dans une botte de paille. Je m'approche de lui pour passer un chiffon imbibé d'eau fraîche sur sa joue rugueuse.

— Il faut vous lever, messire ! dis-je en chuchotant. L'aube se lève, il faut rentrer chez vous.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur de grands yeux bruns et charmants. Il lève une main pour la porter à mon visage, sa peau est glacée.

— Quelle douce vue vous offrez au réveil, demoiselle. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir marcher bien droit. Voudriez-vous me raccompagner ?

J'acquiesce et aide l'homme à se relever, jetant sur lui une partie de mon manteau tant il semble avoir froid. Contrairement à ses paroles, il semble cependant plein d'aplomb et dégage une douce odeur de cuir, bien loin de celle d'un ivrogne. Ses lèvres esquissent un sourire complice tandis que je le regarde avec étonnement.

— Ne trahissez pas mon secret, demoiselle, souffle-t-il à mon oreille. Je ne suis pas saoul le moins du monde mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre prétexte pour prendre votre bras.

Sa main vient serrer la mienne sous le manteau. Sa voix grave est envoûtante et ses mots me donnent le tournis.

Elle s'appelle Claefre, comme le trèfle. Elle a des cheveux blonds et une bouche comme une framboise.

Elle s'appelle Claefre et c'est la meilleure danseuse du village.

Elle s'appelle Claefre et quand on lui parle, elle vous regarde en souriant, en inclinant légèrement sa jolie tête et tout de suite vous vous sentez l'homme le plus important du monde.

Elle s'appelle Claefre et elle monte à cheval comme un homme.

Elle a deux petits frères et sa mère et morte en couches. Tous les ans elle se rend sur le tertre où elle repose pour y mettre un bouquet de fleurs d'ajoncs.

Elle s'appelle Claefre et elle a eu seize ans au printemps, comme lui.

Elle s'appelle Claefre et Folca en est follement amoureux.

oOoOoOo

Mère trouve que je rêve trop. Mon esprit vagabonde quand j'essuie la vaisselle, je divague au lieu de surveiller la boutique, je suis là et ailleurs aux dîners de famille.

— Si tu veux mon avis, lui glisse Père, cette petite a besoin d'un mari.

Mère hausse les épaules, me promet mille fléaux si je ne suis pas plus attentive et me fait répéter mes tables de multiplication.

Je n'ai pas revu mon inconnu du bal, mais je passe parfois le bout de mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour me rappeler la sensation de son baiser à la barbe naissante. Je ne l'ai pas revu mais je sais où il vit.

— Vanaeth ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

— Oui, Mère.

— J'ai discuté avec ton père. Dis-moi, ma fille, que penses-tu de ton cousin Rodorn ? Tu sais, le fils de la sœur de ma cousine par alliance.

— J'en pense qu'il a autant d'esprit qu'un bœuf, Mère, dis-je nonchalamment en reprenant mon observation des nuages.

Le Seigneur Ealdor est passé ce matin. Il s'est arrêté sur le seuil et a demandé à voir l'homme de la maison. Tous ont compris ce que cela signifiait. Folca s'est détourné pour cacher ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas que son frère le voit pleurer. Il ne voulait que ses sœurs le croient faible. Son père était mort comme devrait le faire tout homme Tombé au combat en défendant sa terre et son Roi. Mais juste à cet instant Folca aurait envoyé promener et la terre et le Roi. Ce roi surtout, vieillard impotent qui passait ses journées à dormir alors que le Seigneur Ténébreux volait leurs chevaux, alors que les Orcs traversaient librement le territoire. Il voulait seller Whinnymuir et galoper loin, ne plus voir le visage impassible de Beofor qui l'emplissait de rage. "C'était notre père" avait-il envie de crier.

-Folca, appela son frère, tu as rentré le bois?

-Je...

Beofor se rapprocha, les mâchoires toujours serrées.

-Tu as rentré le bois?

Les deux frères se fixaient, mais plus rien n'était comme avant. Ce n'était plus Beofor qui se tenait devant Folca. Ce n'était plus le grand frère rieur et attentionné. C'était un homme dur, sévère, c'était comme si Père était revenu en son fils. Alors Folca courba la tête devant le chef de famille et se dirigea vers le tas de bois.

oOoOoOo

Tout est arrivé si vite.

Osgiliath à nouveau tombée, Mithrandir cavalant dans les rues, les feux d'Amon Dîn et cette nuit noire venant de l'Est.

Père a remis son armure.

Le seigneur Boromir est mort et son frère, Faramir, a été ramené sans connaissance à son père.

Lotharien est inconsolable.

Les Champs du Pelennor se couvrent de monstres et de créatures de cauchemars. Firmin jure qu'il rejoindra les soldats au créneau et Mère hurle encore plus fort qu'elle l'enfermera dans le placard s'il ose seulement y penser.

Minas Tirith est encerclée. Minas Tirith est attaquée.

J'ai revu mon bel inconnu. Mort, trois flèches dans le corps.

Je n'ai pas écouté Mère quand elle m'a supplié de la suivre vers les niveaux supérieurs. J'ai coiffé mes cheveux d'un foulard gris et j'ai rempli deux seaux pleins d'eau. Des maisons brûlent par dizaines. Les enfants hurlent, les flèches volent.

Personne ne vient à notre aide. Le Rohan, ce cher et mystérieux Rohan, nous aurait-il abandonnés ?

L'aube se lève sur la nuit la plus sombre de Minas Tirith.

Une file de chevaux apparaît à l'horizon.

Quand il a appris que son frère était mort aux gués de l'Isen, il n'a pas pleuré.

Folca ne pleure plus. Il est l'homme de la famille, avec à sa charge, sa mère, sa grand-mère et Folcwyne.

Il est parti à l'armée, pour remplacer Beofor.

Folca a vingt ans, il est fort, il a envie d'en découdre.

Au gouffre de Helm, il a chargé les Orcs en chantant. Il a suivi son Roi au Gondor. Il s'est battu devant Mundburg.

Son beau-frère est mort sur le Pelennor. À peine mariée, Fredda se retrouve veuve.

Folca aimerait être triste. Il ne peut pas. Il est trop fatigué. Il est bien vivant. Il est au Gondor. Enfin.

Il faut qu'il aille voir, qu'il emplisse ses yeux et sa tête de souvenirs pour Fredda, Mère et Folcwyne. Et aussi pour Beofor, et pour Bogga.

Quand il rentrera, il pourra dire à Beofor que la charge de la cavalerie lourde de Dol Amroth, est plus qu'impressionnante. Quant à Bogga qui aimait tant les histoires, Folca en a une pour lui.

Celle de trois marcheurs et d'une compagnie grise qui ont pris le chemin des morts pour aller défier le Seigneur des Os en personne.

oOoOoOo

Je suis descendue vers les remparts à la fin de la journée. Qui aurait cru que l'air peut être si doux un soir de bataille?

Les blessés affluent dans les maisons de guérison. Mère a retroussé ses manches, a rassemblé tout le linge propre disponible dans la maison et est partie aider les guérisseuses.

Je l'aurais bien suivie mais soigner des hommes agonisants, au milieu des râles et des supplications est au-dessus de mes forces. Chaque fois que je croise une civière, recouverte d'un tissu blanc, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'inconnu. À quoi pensait-il quand il est mort ? À sa famille ? À ses compagnons d'armes ? À moi ?

Alors j'ai une fois de plus empoigné mes seaux et je suis descendue.

Je circule parmi les soldats. Ils m'appellent et je leur sers à boire. Ma présence leur arrache un sourire. On me taquine, et on me fait des compliments.

Des paroles dans une langue qui n'est pas la mienne me font tourner la tête. Des Rohirrim sont assis contre un mur. Ils tournent la tête à mon approche et je m'enhardis à leur proposer à boire.

Parmi eux, se trouve un tout jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, et qui semble flotter dans sa côte de maille. Je lève la tête. Il me regarde.

Folca a vingt ans et il se croyait fort. Il était seulement épuisé. Ses mains tremblent quand il les plaque contre les murs noirs de suie de la Cité Blanche comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien là, bien debout.

Folca a vu les bateaux. Il en parlera à Claefre quand il la reverra. Claefre est comme lui, elle a toujours aimé les bateaux.

La bataille est terminée, enfin. Mais l'ombre demeure à l'Est. Pour l'heure, Folca s'en moque. Maintenant est le seul jour qui compte.

Les autres cavaliers du Rohan s'assoient près de lui au pied du mur. Certains murmurent, d'autres fredonnent une vieille complainte du pays. Leurs voix sont comme un souffle qui menace de s'éteindre. Folca fait de son mieux pour n'entendre qu'eux car à cent pas de lui à peine, les derniers blessés râlent au milieu des morts.

De jeunes femmes du Gondor se sont dévouées pour porter de l'eau aux malheureux, leurs jupes grises roussies par les flammes de la bataille. Elles s'activent en silence, bravement, et leur vue le calme un instant. L'une d'elle semble jeune, sans doute du même âge que Folca. Elle a les cheveux bruns et ses bras portent les lourds seaux d'eau sans faiblir.

Elle le regarde.


End file.
